


Kind

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Predator [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hand Feeding, M/M, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: Ramsay's kinder way of asserting claim on Theon. I guess?





	

"Is my bastard son kind, Theon?" Roose questioned, his interest pepped at the sight of Ramsay holding out a grape in the palm of his hand for Theon to eat. Theon didn't respond. His pupils dilated, his breath sped up, his mouth open in mid decedent to Ramsay's palm. He was solidified in that posture and the minutes ticked by for what seemed like an eternity. 

"Father, my dog only responds to 'Reek'." Ramsay corrected, eyeing Theon who still remained and hadn't taken the offered grape. 

"Go on,  _ Reek.  _ Answer Lord Bolton for he has addressed you." 

"Yes, Lord Bolton. He is very kind to Reek. Reek is grateful to his master." Theon choked out. He nodded his head along with his statement. His neck aching from the constant jarring up and down he was performing. Ramsay clicked his tongue and Theon automatically stopped. Frozen in place by Ramsay's side. His legs thin and they rest against the stone in discomfort but he dare not say anything. Dogs belonged on the floor beside their masters chairs. Ramsay smiled and once more held his palm open for Theon to take the grape. Theon moved slowly. His lips enclosing over, tongue curling to swipe the grape inwards before he settled back onto his heels.

"Your pet should be the Court Jester, Ramsay!" Roose chuckled out. He popped a piece of cheese into his mouth as he stared at Ramsay who leaned back to full absorb his father's words. 

"Men would sooner die than be placed below their stature as a prince to a low breed peasant kneeling beside their captor. He even goes so far as to say he's grateful!" Roose stated, his words crisp and Theon moved his hands off his lap to cover his ears. Muttering over and over his new name. 

"Now, now, Reek." Ramsay chastised, nudging the toes of his boot into Theon's side. "When my father speaks you must listen." 

Theon lowered his hands and placed them on his knees as Ramsay gestured for Roose to continue. He threaded his fingers into Theon's hair, tugging at the muck and tangles that went unkempt for weeks at a time. His filthy pet leaning in to Ramsay as he stroked behind Theon's right ear. 

"He's such a pathetic creature. You truly have destroyed the only bargaining chip I held over his people." Roose directed at Ramsay. He wiped his hands on a cloth before wiping his mouth. Roose's chair scratching against the stone floor as he stood. Ramsay tightened his grip in Theon's hair as he eyed his father's back. Wishing to pierce into his heart through his back. 

"Father," Ramsay called out, Roose turning to address his son. "I did not ruin him. I improved their stubborn, arrogant prince into a humble and respectful creature." 

Roose rolled his eyes, turning on his heels and exiting the dining chamber. Theon gasped when Ramsay dragged him by his hair and up to his lap.

"Wouldn't you agree, Reek? I have trained you well and have been so kind to you."

Theon whimpered when Ramsay dragged him into lay a kiss on his nose. 

"Yes, m'lord."

Ramsay grinned stroking the side Theon's face. He settled Theon's thin frame and held up a piece of chicken.

"Good boy."


End file.
